


A Bitter Pill

by Zerrah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Captivity, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Hux is Confused, Kylo/Hux is brief, Master/Pet, Mostly Hux/Rey, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Hux, PWP, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Prisoner of War, Rough Sex, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kylo Ren, Voyeurism, and Kylo/Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: Kylo suddenly looked intent, drawing his elbows to his knees and leaning forward. "You asked about Rey, and what I intend to do with her. I thought in would be good for you to see for yourself, maybe even...participate." He smirked.Hux's eyes narrowed before he could help himself. "I don't need to see anything; a report would have been sufficient. And what do you mean by, 'participate'?"Kylo's smirk grew wider. "I think you know what I mean, General."The new Supreme Leader Kylo Ren directs Rey and Hux.





	A Bitter Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is slighly OOC because of her experiences as Kylo's prisoner. The fic is from Hux's perspective and he can obviously only see a little of what's happening beneath the surface. 
> 
> Also, has anyone seen BlacKkKlansman? That movie was awesome! The acting was great but I really loved watching Driver in more of a good guy role.

Hux dragged a thumb back and forth across his forefinger, but caught himself, and deliberately dropped his arm to his side. It was a nervous habit that he was still trying to overcome. After years of perfecting a carefully erected persona, he couldn't afford to have any lower ranking officer see any signs of weakness. He needed to appear commanding, not fearful. 

Showing signs of weakness in the First Order was an invitation for mutiny or death.

Still, as he rounded the corner of a hallway, Hux admitted to himself that he was a little afraid. Kylo Ren had demanded his presence at the end of his shift. Things hadn't gone well today. Hux had said something to Kylo that had elicited a violent reaction. Granted, his comment had been  _factual._ Hux had asked about the status of the 'rebel whore.' This girl, supposedly the last Jedi, was certainly a traitor and member of the rebellion, and she was being kept in Kylo's quarters to 'contain' her. Yes, maybe the rebel was a force user, but it was an open secret what Kylo really wanted from her. 

At Hux's snide comment, Kylo's eyes had narrowed, his features transforming from impassive to furious in a blink of an eye. Hux found himself lifted in the air, slammed into the wall and force choked until he managed to apologize through desperate gulps of air. He had collapsed to the ground, sucking in ragged breaths, and ignored the familiar burn of shame in his gut, darting a glance around the room to personnel who ignored the display but had obviously seen Hux reduced to begging for his life. 

After walking for several minutes, Hux was finally in front of Kylo's doors. One of the Knights of Ren was standing guard by the door, but made no move to stop Hux. He was there to contain the rebel, as her force sensitivity made stormtroopers ineffective guards.

Hux repressed a sigh. If only Kylo weren't so powerful in the force, the man would be easier to overthrow or at least control. As it were, the smartest choice always seemed to be to cater to his demands rather than get killed during one of Kylo's temper tantrums. Snoke had been terrifying, but at least he was stable.

He buzzed for entry, and the doors almost immediately slid open. 

The room was dimmed, and Hux tried not to sneer in annoyance as he blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the low lights. He waited for a few minutes, taking note of a couch and table with a lamp, and shifted from foot to foot in awkward silence. Just when he began to wonder if Kylo had forgotten about his demand, the bedroom doors slid open. 

There was the rebel girl, kneeling in front of Kylo, and the other man was stroking his fingers through her hair like a pet. Kylo was seated, fully clothed, but the rebel was only wearing undergarments. Hux's jaw dropped before he could help himself. 

"You came," Kylo muttered in his deep voice, without bothering to look up from the girl. "Good."

A scowl naturally settled into place, and Hux ambled into the bedroom, coming to stop a few feet away. His gaze drifted over the Jedi rebel. She was already tiny, but seemed so much smaller without her clothing, although her body was tone. Her eyes were shut, and Hux couldn't really see her expression from his position. 

Kylo gestured for the only other chair. "Have a seat." 

Hux caste him a suspicious glare; Kylo Ren wasn't the type to act civil and cordial. He walked over and almost sat down on a...stuffed animal?

He picked the creature, with its too big eyes and pitiful expression. "What...is this?" 

"Ah...that's a replica of a Porg. An animal from Ahch-To. Rey likes them, so I had a doll made for her."

"Yes," Hux sneered, dangling the stuffed creature with two fingers as if it had been fished out of a trash compactor, and tossed it to the side. "Anyway. You wished to see me?" He took a seat.

Kylo suddenly looked intent, drawing his elbows to his knees and leaning forward. "You asked about Rey, and what I intend to do with her. I thought in would be good for you to see for yourself, maybe even...participate." He smirked.

Hux's eyes narrowed before he could help himself. "I don't need to see anything; a report would have been sufficient. And what do you mean by, 'participate'?" 

Kylo's smirk grew wider. "I think you know what I mean, General."

His heart beat faster, and Hux shot to his feet. "I'm not sure what kind of games you're playing with this  _creature,"_ he snapped, "but I actually have a job to perform, responsibilities to attend to, not a  _whore to fuck!_ " 

The girl flinched, although in retrospect, Hux wasn't sure if it was a reaction to his words or Kylo's immediate response, which was to force choke him. The pain was intense, and Hux panicked, clawing at his throat in a reflexive move to pry away invisible fingers. Right when white dots clouded his vision and he felt the tug of unconsciousness, Kylo released him. Hux gasped for air. 

"Don't call her that again," Kylo said in that same stern, deep voice. Perfectly calm, as if he hadn't almost killed Hux. Just a few more seconds and...

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux rasped. 

"She isn't a creature," he said sullenly, "and the only person who gets to call her a 'whore' is me." 

Hux realized that he had collapsed back into the chair at some point, and shifted forward, warily meeting Kylo's impassive stare. 

"Now," Kylo murmured, gaze drifting down Hux's form. Something shifted, and tension in the room grew thick. "Undo your pants." 

Hux let out a shaky breath. Sexual harassment policies had never been implemented by the First Order, but now he really wished he had brought it up at prior staff meeting. "What is the meaning of this, Ren? Why are you doing this?" 

"I said, undo your pants," Kylo said slowly. The rebel looked up at him under her lashes, but her expression was unreadable. "Don't make me repeat myself again. I don't owe you an explanation." 

His lips twisted, but he did as Kylo told him, unbuttoning his pants, exposing his Standard issued white boxers. He expected to feel a wave of embarrassment, but none came. Maybe because for once, Kylo was humiliating him without an audience. The only one to witness his subjugation had already been debased herself. 

"Rey, I want you to crawl forward, and pull the General's cock out of his pants." Hux gasped.

He was transfixed as the girl immediately slinked over to him on her hands and knees. She didn't make eye contact, her sight focused on the bulge between his legs. Hux's hands itched to stop her as she gently reached out, dragged his boxers down and exposed his soft cock. 

Hux's heart hammered in his chest as Kylo commanded, "now suck him off. Don't use your hands at all, just your mouth. But don't let him come." 

He blinked down at the girl as she swallowed him whole, taking him in with earnest. He was overwhelmed with the warm, wet suction, watched in fascination as the rebel's cheeks hollowed out, how her head bobbed up and down. Her hands, small like the rest of her, were perched on his knees. Despite himself, Hux felt himself grow hard, felt pleasure coil low in his gut, making his balls tighten.

Finally, she looked up at him. Hux had wondered what had happened to that wild spirit of hers, and he finally could see in her eyes the tightly contained fury, the rebelliousness, and he wondered what had happened between Kylo and this so-called last Jedi to reduce her to such a state. Obviously, her spirit had not been broken. Hux felt himself lengthen in her mouth, grow harder. She was doing a good job, making obscene sucking noises, saliva dripping down the corners of her lips as she tried to take all of him in. A tongue dragged up and down along the bottom vein of his cock, and his hips rocked up of their own volition. 

Even though Kylo had directed this, Hux couldn't help but feel excitement that this rebel hero was captured and bound by invisible chains, forced to cater to the sexual whims of First Order commanders. The thought made him leak, and she dragged her lips up to the tip of his cock, swallowing his precum. Liquid heat spread through his veins, making him sweat. He swelled even more in her mouth.

"Fuck," he muttered, rocking into her mouth. Hux had the urge to grab the back of her head to control her movements, but something told him that Kylo would find that unacceptable. 

The rebel finally released him, gazed up at him him as she made one long lick along the underside of his cock. It was now painfully dark, straining against his stomach. 

As if taking that as a cue, Kylo got to his feet. He was fully clothed and still wearing that ridiculous cape. He tugged her to her feet, dragged her to his chest. "Good girl," he whispered into her temple, and then leaned down to kiss her. The kiss seemed ravenous, the way he explored her mouth and gripped his hair. She squeaked when he slammed them against a wall, but didn't break free from the kiss. 

Through the haze of lust, as if he were coming down from a high, Hux blinked in surprise as, after a rustle of movement, Kylo tugged her panties to the side and began fucking her. She was suspended against the wall, her legs wrapped around her waist, and he pounded into her, holding her in place with large hands that gripped her ass. 

The slap of flesh filled the room, obscenely wet, and Hux stared in fascination. He could make out the way Kylo's cock pummeled her from his angle in the chair. The scene did nothing to help diminish his erection. He had never been much of a voyeur, but he knew that he would unlikely be allowed to leave. So he watched in awkward silence, refusing to touch his own aching cock. 

Kylo broke free from the kiss to whisper in her ear. The only words that Hux managed to make out were,  _you're my little whore, so perfect, so sweet,_ and  _I could watch you suck his cock all day, it made me so hard for you._ Words turned into breathy moans, and the rebel clung to Kylo's shoulders, fingers gripping his cloak as if she were in pain. Finally, one hard thrust, two, three, and Kylo let out a lengthy moan, stilling as he released his seed inside her. They clung to one another, panting. 

The cold air felt uncomfortable against Hux's strained erection, but he wasn't sure what to do. He assumed that Kylo might get angry if he attempted to tuck himself back in his pants.

Kylo carried the girl close to him, and then laid her out on the bed. He tugged off her underwear in quick, perfunctory movements, and then removed her bra, partially lifting her to unclasp the back and then pulling it over her arms. 

"Hux," Kylo demanded, not bothering to look up, "it's your turn now. Come here. You can remove your pants if you want, but it's not required." 

His brain buzzed with what Kylo wanted him to do. The entire situation was bizarre. The other man had been enraged when Hux had called this girl a rebel whore, even ordered him  _not_ to call her that, and yet wanted to share her like one. 

"Have you done this with anyone else?" he blurted out before self preservation stopped him. Kylo finally looked up.

"No...you would be the first. And only." He ran a possessive hand over her stomach, and she squirmed. 

Hux didn't bother asking 'why' again. The other man was unstable. Maybe this was just another way to embarrass him, show him his place. And if that were the case, Hux refused to be cowed. 

He got to his feet, palming his cock, and slowly walked up to this "Rey," staring Kylo in the eye. He refused to show any reaction when the other man's gaze dropped down for just a few seconds. Let him look. Hux had nothing to be embarrassed about. 

Rey couldn't seem to stop moving. Kylo's hands were everywhere, stroking over every expanse of skin. She seemed highly sensitive. Her figure was a little too slender for Hux's tastes, and she certainly didn't have the curves of a Twi'Lek, but he did enjoy a partner who showed enthusiasm in bed. 

"My General is going to fuck you now, Rey," Kylo whispered, looking up at Hux with a dark expression. "Just like you fantasized about. But it won't be on full display in the bridge, where any of the officers can see you. I'm too selfish for that." He sucked on her shoulder as his hands slid up to cup her breasts.

Hux blinked, taken aback that anyone from the rebellion would view him in that light...he  _liked_ that others saw him as inhumane, someone who was above such messy emotions as attachment or even sexual desire...and Rey made this funny noise, between a huff and a laugh.

"Just because you can tap into my  _thoughts_ doesn't mean they're really fantasies I want to act on you  _kriffing_  bastard!" She lashed out, kicking the air, and Hux dodged out of the way. 

Kylo chuckled, which seemed just a little suicidal to Hux, as this girl could force choke Kylo as easily as Kylo could do it to Hux. He had heard that this rebel almost took down three of the Knights of Ren before they were able to restrain her and drag her back to the base. An adversary who should be kept captive or put to death, certainly, not teased or mocked. Not that Kylo would ever ask for his input. 

"I know what you need," he whispered against her ear. "Let me give it to you." His eyes flashed at Hux, an unspoken order. 

Hux swallowed, pushing back the suspicion he was being used as some sort of pawn in this weird dynamic between Kylo and his prisoner. He seemed a little obsessed with her, and Hux didn't know what kind of game she was playing, but her eyes didn't show any true submissiveness...

No matter. Looking over her naked form, thighs glistening and slick, her eyes glazed over in lust, his cock twitched in anticipation. Now that he was over his initial indignation, he intended to enjoy himself. 

Hux gazed down at Rey, smirking a little, and dragged his length up and down her slit. She suddenly seemed nervous, refusing to look at him, her tiny hands gripping the comforter. 

"Hold yourself open for me," Hux demanded. He ignored Kylo. Sometimes it was better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission. And this seemed to be more about Rey than Hux, so...

Her chest stilled, and Hux wondered if she was breathing as she reached down and parted the lips for him. Kylo's hands continued to glide over her skin, massaging and teasing.

He pressed the head against the entrance, but not enough to penetrate...yet. It took quit a bit of restraint to stop from  _thrusting._ "Your shyness seems out of place. Weren't you enthusiastically sucking my cock only a few minutes ago?" 

She squeezed her eyes shut, and Kylo said, "I was her first. And now...you will be her second." 

That did it. He pressed forward in one quick stroke, and the rebel gasped. Her hot passage clung to him, constricting around him, and she was so tight, she was practically a  _virgin_ and the thought alone was almost enough to send him over the edge _._  Hux groaned, enjoying the way her muscled rhythmically contracted around him as she adjusted to the intrusion.

"You're so tight," Hux gasped. "I'll loosen you up. Would you like that?"  He pulled back just a little and quickly bottomed out again. This time, they moaned together. 

Kylo had settled on massaging her breasts and sucking on her neck, and Hux realized he didn't mind the audience anymore. It took a little maneuvering to avoid bumping into each other, and he settled on propping himself up on his left arm and holding her hip with his right hand, allowing Kylo access to her body. 

Hux picked up a rhythm, moaning into her silky heat, refusing to hold back. She cried out, and he realized he might have hit her cervix. That wouldn't stop him. 

"You're so slick," he groaned, tugging her hips up at an angle and now pounding into her. "So sweet."

Hux had almost forgotten his presence, but Kylo reached between them and rapidly worked Rey's clit. It had an influence, as she seemed to twist away from the contact. Perhaps the sensations were too much, but Hux held tightly to her hips and refused to let her wriggle free. 

Kylo whispered into her ear words that Hux couldn't hear, but she practically  _screamed,_ liquid gushing around him as she spasmed around his cock, her features twists in a mock imitation of pain as he rode her through her orgasm. He fucked her hard, biting his lip and pressing into her with such abandon that he was bound to leave bruises, and came inside her. 

Kylo was smirking as he finally pulled his hand away. "I knew you'd like it," he purred, nipping her cheek. 

Hux pulled out, moaning at the loss of contact, enjoying the way his spend leaked out of her. Without asking permission once again, he pressed two fingers inside, reveling in the mix of liquids there. He thumbed her clit at the same time, enjoying the way she came undone under his touch. How much  _fun_ would it be to find out how many orgasms he could wring out of this little Jedi in one session? He wanted to find out. 

Kylo nudged her up, had her flip so that she was on her stomach, her face near Hux's spent cock. At some point, the other man had shed his clothing. His muscular form glistened with sweat. 

Hux wished he could see, but from his position he couldn't make out where exactly Kylo was penetrating from behind. He stretched out over Rey, possible crushing her under his weight, and grabbed her chin with one hand and her forehead in the other, bending her neck. 

"Lick him clean, Rey," he said huskily, gripping the cusp of her ear with his teeth. She whined, in pleasure or pain, Hux wasn't sure. 

Smug, Hux tugged his shoes and pants off so that he could drop his boxers a little more, then crouched near the edge of the bed to give her better access. Her form seemed to be swallowed up by Kylo, the man's glutes flexing as he fucked her. 

She was gasping, and seemed to be having _very_  difficulty focusing compared to the beginning of the evening, as he positioned himself in front of her face. Eventually, she stuck out her tongue, licking his cock like a lollipop. Not very effective, but he still smiled. It was still a pleasure to watch. She suckled on the tip of his soft dick, until Kylo picked up pace and caused the mattress to shake, and she gasped, burying her face into the black comforter. 

Deciding to offer some mercy, Hux stepped back, tucking his cock back in his boxers as he watched her get fucked. In any stray fantasy he had even had of a threesome, he had NEVER imagined himself sharing a woman with another man, but this....yes, this was pleasurable. He liked watching Rey get fucked. He also liked, despite the fact that she could  _technically_ overpower Hux if she wanted because he wasn't force sensitive, that she was at their mercy, subject to their whims, and seemed mostly compliant in doing so. He wished that his recovery time was better so that he could take her again. Apparently, that wasn't a problem for Kylo, he thought with a small flash of annoyance, although Hux still smiled as he watched him rutted against the rebel girl. 

Hux tugged his pants back on and put on his shoes, and Kylo must have picked up on his thoughts, because right before he turned to leave the bedroom he heard the man growl, "stay there," right as he picked up pace, groaning into Rey's shoulder as he came for a second time that night. 

He waited patiently for Kylo to finish, feeling surprisingly peaceful, which wasn't his normal state of mind at all. Hux was willing to admit that he was uptight, which never really bothered him. He did his job efficiently and effectively, and that's what was important. Anyway. He watched in bemusement as Kylo kissed Rey between her shoulder blades, and wondered again what kind of relationship they had. The act was tender and more like lovers than the way he ordered her around, which reminded him of a master and pet. Maybe someone needed to let Kylo know that Rey didn't seem entirely happy, even if she acted compliant. He wasn't exactly doing much to woo her to his side, if he truly did care for her. 

Not that Hux was complaining. He liked what had happened tonight. A lot. 

Kylo dragged himself out of bed and ran a hand through damp hair. Then he walked a few paces so that he was standing about a foot in front of Hux. 

Hux shifted uneasily, despite the fact that he was fully clothed and Kylo was naked. This entire evening was bizarre, and he had no idea what Kylo's intentions had been. 

"You think too much," Kylo said with a small smile on his lips. "Did you enjoy yourself, General?" 

"Immensely," he intoned, hoping to convey an unspoken,  _and I would be happy to do that again._

"Good," the other man whispered, and then lightening fast, grabbed the back of Hux's head and drew him into a kiss. Shocked, Hux did nothing to stop the invasion of lips and teeth and tongue. Kylo seemed  _ravenous_ for his mouth. Hux just took it. 

He pulled back, maintaining control by holding the base of Hux's scalp. "Rey isn't the only one who has been having fantasies." This time, a softer kiss, as if Kylo were savoring his lips. It sent electrical jolts that went straight to his spent cock. With his other hand, Kylo dragged a thumb back and forth over Hux's lower lip. 

Kylo stared at his lips like he wanted to do more, but when Hux let out of breath of air, he stepped back. Kylo cleared his throat. 

"So now you see Rey's current...status. I expect, Hux, that whatever happens here isn't shared with any lower ranking officers." There was a note of steel in his voice. So, that meant it wasn't meant to be shared with anyone, as Kylo and Hux were the highest ranking officers in the First Order. Hux preferred discretion anyway. Especially since he was here because Kylo had  _ordered_ it. Not likely to help his reputation as an intimidating leader. 

"Of course," Hux said slowly, looking Kylo up and down. He had NEVER expected Kylo to desire him. In fact, Hux often wondered if Kylo despised him enough to kill him. This had definitely shifted his perspective of the other man. He was unstable, yes, but also quite passionate, and acted on those passions rather than suppressed them. The opposite of Hux in many ways.

Hux had enjoyed the kiss though. He tucked that realization away for now, deciding to examine its implications later. Preferably around non-force sensitive people who could read his thoughts. 

"Is that all...Supreme Leader?" Hux suppressed a smirk as Kylo's eyes flashed. So the other man liked power just as much as Hux. Perhaps, instead of fighting him, he could use this  _useful_ information to garner control in a different way. 

Kylo nodded once. "That's all...for now, General."

Hux nodded back. He glanced over to the bed and saw Rey watching them with another one of her unreadable expressions, before turning on his heels to leave Kylo's quarters. As he walked back to his own rooms to clean up and finally get some sleep, he caught himself rubbing his thumb again over his forefinger again. The emotion behind it had shifted though.

Anticipation. 


End file.
